Wireless charging is a technology in which an electromagnetic field is used to transfer energy between two objects. The transfer of the energy using the electromagnetic field is usually accomplished with a charging station. The energy is transferred through an inductive coupling with an electronic device. The electronic device can then use that energy to charge batteries of the electronic device or run the electronic device.
A wireless charger for wireless charging includes a coil, and an electronic device to be charged includes a coil. When placed in close proximity to one another, the two coils effectively function as an electrical transformer. A current flowing through the wireless charger coil induces a current flow through the coil of the electronic device, thus providing a voltage for the electronic device that can be used to charge or re-charge the electronic device.
Wireless charges may be used in a variety of applications. One example is an electronic toothbrush, which is placed on wireless charging station to be recharged. As electronic devices continue to be reduced in size and with the recent trend towards handheld and wearable electronic devices, more applications for wireless charging are being developed.